warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Wild/Chapter 24
Chapter description :The patrol makes their way to an area where they can overlook the ShadowClan camp. Firepaw notes that the boundary is full of holes and smells of rotting meat. Ashfur explains that the warriors are used for attacking instead of hunting, so they eat what they can get. Yellowfang directs the ThunderClan cats to a clump of bracken full of toadstools to hide their scent before she and the ShadowClan cats head into the camp. :When yowling erupts from the camp, the ThunderClan cats rush through the entrance to find Yellowfang, Dawncloud, Ashfur, and Nightpelt fighting. Many of the ShadowClan cats outside of Brokenstar's guard do not attack, and instead watch the battle at the edge of the clearing. Whitestorm signals and ThunderClan attacks. Firepaw fights off a silver tabby before a very young Shadowclan apprentice, less then one moon old, stumbles toward him, it's soft kitten fur fluffed up in fear. Firepaw tells her that it is not her battle. The young kit ignores him and sinks her teeth into Firepaw's paw. Firepaw pins her to the ground easily. Firepaw gives her a vicious bite and throws the injured kit across the clearing. Firepaw leaps at the kit and gives her a lot of scars. The young kit stumbles away from him in fear. Dawncloud screeches at him to watch out for Clawface. Firepaw wheels around and attacks him, and, since Clawface had killed Spottedleaf. He is about to kill him before Whitestorm pushes him aside and gives the ShadowClan warrior a warning bite. He tells Firepaw that ThunderClan does not kill unless they have to, just let them know not to show their faces. :Brokenstar and the young kit are the only warriors left, since the rest have been chased off. Yellowfang is fighting Brokenstar, and the leader snarls that she is harder to kill than his father, Raggedstar. Yellowfang recoils in shock and Brokenstar says that she should have recognized his fur between his claws, and that Raggedstar had deserved to die. Yellowfang hisses that he didn't and asks if Brightflower's kits had also deserved to die. Brokenstar attacks Yellowfang, but she doesn't fight back. He says that they were weak and that other warriors would have killed them if he hadn't. Brokenstar spits that he should have killed Yellowfang when he had the chance. :Brokenstar starts to lunge for Yellowfang's throat, but Firepaw leaps onto his back, pulling him off of Yellowfang. Brokenstar lands on his feet and spits that Firepaw is wasting his time, since he'd have to kill him nine times. Firepaw stares back, wondering what to do, but the ShadowClan cats start to pad toward Brokenstar, outnumbering him and the young kit. Brokenstar realizes this and flees, hissing to Firepaw that it isn't over yet. The frightened young kitten glances at Firepaw and everyone else with fear in her eyes and then dashes after Brokenstar. Firepaw asks Whitestorm if they should go after them, but both Whitestorm and Nightpelt say to leave them, since they should know to stay away. :Graypaw yowls that they found the kits and the ThunderClan cats rush over to find them buried under some leaves and twigs. The kits are fine, despite a few scratches and one with a wound on his ear. Yellowfang takes a look at it and they lift the rest of the kits out of the twig pile. Yellowfang says that they need to stop the bleeding on the kit's ear, and Runningnose passes her cobwebs so she can do so. Nightpelt approaches the ThunderClan cats, thanking them and promising that their hunting grounds will be safe from ShadowClan for the time being. Whitestorm tells him that they will give them peace for a moon, before asking Yellowfang if she is staying or going with them. Yellowfang replies that they will need a medicine cat and the ThunderClan cats head back to their territory. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitestorm *Graypaw *Darkstripe (unnamed) *Ashfur *Dawncloud *Nightpelt *Brokenstar *Blackfoot *Runningnose *Unnamed silver tabby *Brownpaw *Clawface *Brightflower *Frostfur *Lionheart *Brightkit (Unnamed) *Frostfur's kit *Mousefur *Willowpelt }} Mentioned *Raggedstar }} Errors *Brightflower is mistakenly described as black and white. Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 24 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 24 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild